In For It Now
by PrincessLeah80
Summary: "They were coworkers. They were friends. They were friends that occasionally slept together after a few too many drinks at the Leaky Cauldron." EWE, Dramione, rated M for a gratuitous sex scene. This was a writer's block cleanser, but may end up more.


They were coworkers. After years of animosity and just plain anger towards each other, they had finally been able to put the past behind them. They were coworkers. They were friends.

They were friends that occasionally slept together after a few too many drinks at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione always avoided telling Harry and Ron the last bit. It wasn't that they hadn't finally realized that the past was the past and they should move on. No, they had been civil to Draco Malfoy in the past few years. It was that, for all their growth on the subject of civility, the idea that she jumped into bed with the blonde at least once a month -and with great enthusiasm- might have the power to bring back such insults as 'ferret', 'git', and 'Death Eater scum'. And that would be completely detrimental to her day to day life.

Currently however, Hermione Granger was attempting to move enough to reach the vial of Hangover potion sitting on the bedside table. But between the arm that anchored her to the bed, and the ridiculously insistent pounding in her head, movement didn't seem to be in the cards any time soon.

She heard a low growl from behind her neck, and shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath graze her skin. "Hermione, I swear on Merlin's balls, if you move one more time I'm going to shove you out of the bed."

If not for the pounding head, she would have laughed. "Why did you let me drink my way through a bottle of Rosmerta's mead last night?!" she groaned into the pillow.

Her heart began to race as his hand trailed it's way from her waist to softly tease one of her nipples. "Because when you have Rosmerta's, you begin to beg for me to do absolutely filthy things to you."

She gasped softly, almost too softly to hear. "Let's be honest, I'd probably beg for them without the mead, anyway."

He hummed in a approval, his fingers abandoning her now hard nipple to play with her clit. Both of them were unsurprised to find her still wet from the night before. He began to rub slow circles, until she began to pant and moan, all while grinding his growing cock into her ass. She reached a hand down to guide his cock to her dripping pussy, and both of them sighed as he entered her.

He knew, as always, that she would be sore from the night before, and started off with slow and shallow thrusts. But she had no patience for that this time around, and began to play with her own clit, meeting hid every thrust and forcing him to go deeper. With a groan he grabbed onto her breast and began to pull her closer, forcing her further onto his hard cock.

"Fuck, Draco, yes," she gasped, shifting her hips so that he filled her up with no effort. "Please fuck me harder."

He chuckled darkly, kissing the back of her neck. "You're such a naughty slut in the morning," he said. Without warning, he rolled her onto her stomach and began to pound into her tight pussy, pushing her roughly into the bed.

Amid the creaks of the bed, her moans turned more into screams as he kept up a furious pace. The slapping of skin on skin was echoing off the walls, and she writhed against the bed, the sheets feeling deliciously smooth against her breasts. Her body began to tense as his cock brushed the exact right spots with every thrust. "Oh, Merlin, Draco, don't stop!"

He gritted his teeth and pushed her shoulders into the bed. "Cum on my cock, baby. Cum all over my cock like a little whore."

With a scream her orgasm rippled through her, hips bucking uncontrollably as her pussy clenched around his cock. He gritted his teeth, thrusting as deep as he could until her head fell forward onto the pillow. He laughed as she let out a tired sigh. "I think it's my turn," he said, rolling over to lie on his back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but quickly knelt on the bed beside him and grasped him, still glistening from her cum. He closed his eyes until he felt the warm, wet bliss that was her mouth. He allowed himself a glance and almost came at the sight of her lips wrapped around his cock, unruly curls being held back by one of her hands, and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. His head fell back again as she moaned while taking him deeper into her mouth, and he threaded a hand through her curls, encouraging her to take him deeper. "Oh, fuck," he mumbled as she gagged once before taking him deeper, the tip of his cock sliding down her throat. She bobbed her head, and he groaned as her lips kissed the base of his cock, taking the length of him all at once.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm gonna cum," he growled, his fingers tightening in her hair. Feeling him began to pulse, she bobbed until just the tip was left in her lips before taking him as deep as possible again, his cum shooting down her throat. With a soft pop, she released his cock, sucked clean, and let herself fall back on the bed next to him. But not before grabbing the Hangover potion with her hand on the way down.

"You still need that?" he laughed as she tossed the contents back. "The sex definitely cured my hangover."

Feeling much more alert, she sat up and grinned at him. "You may feel better now, but when you're at work later and feel like you can't move, much less stomach lunch, you'll realize I made the right choice." She rose from the bed, heading over to her closet to pick out the day's clothes before heading to the shower, leaving him lying in bed.

He looked around in slight surprise. Usually their escapades brought them to his flat, in an almost unspoken agreement between them. She had never been too fond of his flat, saying it was too contemporary and not at all homey in the slightest one of the first times she had ended up at his. He had replied that he was a Slytherin and if she wanted homey she could go shag the Weaselbee for all he cared. She had responded with tackling him to the contemporary, black framed bed and shagging him until he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

But here he lay, in the midst of her sanctuary. Soft sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the stacks of books that threatened to escape the confines of the bookshelf in the corner, the pictures of her family and friends that lined the dresser, and their shared clothes from last night strewn about the room. To his amusement, his briefs had somehow made it to the top of her vanity, and hung off the corner of the mirror like a flag in conquered territory.

He drowsily observed his surroundings, letting himself relax back into the sheets and blankets that lay bunched on the bed, and he observed the pictures on her dresser. Her parents, the two Gryffindorks (Malfoy smirked at the state of Harry's hair and the dirt smudged on Ron's nose), and a couple who he assumed was a set of grandparents. His eyes began to droop as the sound of the shower began to lull him back to sleep. As he gave in, he had a thought to remind himself to make sure a picture of him ended up on her dresser, dropped off inconspicuously the next time he spent the night, perhaps.

His eyes shot open. What?! No, no! He was NOT going to bring a picture, just as there would NOT be a next time in her flat. Next time she would come to his, and that would be the end of it, contemporary furniture be damned.

At that thought he groaned. There didn't used to be a thought about the next time. It used to be that they would jump in the sack, pretend it never happened, and then accidentally-on-purpose get inebriated enough to do it again. There was no planning. Never.

He was distracted by the sound of her humming from the shower. It was a muggle song, one she insisted on listening to more than a couple of times at work. She had brought in a turntable just for the purpose of introducing music to the bookstore, and he thought, mainly so she had an excuse to listen to the song. What was the bloke's name? Ronald Frank? No. Robert Francis? Yes, that was the one. She always seemed to have this song in her head at least once a week. He smiled at the sound of her attempt at a high note, which failed miserably, then shook his head. He was not supposed to smile. Malfoy's don't smile. Malfoy's were cool and collected and...once again the crack in her voice made him break out in a grin. He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorably amusing her singing in the shower was. His whole body went hot then ice cold at the thought.

Merlin, he was in for it now.

* * *

AN: Ok, so this was my first sex/smut scene in fanfiction, so be gentle. I know I should be working on Learn To Be Still, but I got some serious writer's block on that one and needed to get some kind of creativity going. I WILL be updating that one soon, promise. In the meantime, please review on this little oneshot! Who knows, I might make it into a multi-chap.

Also, the song I'm referring to by Robert Francis is called Baby Was The Devil. Look it up! He's an amazingggg songwriter.

~Princess Leah


End file.
